Remembranzas
by Daimio
Summary: Memorias de la vida de un héroe. Ocaso de la vida de un hombre.
1. Prólogo: El hombre que ha vuelto

**Remembranzas**

**Prólogo: El hombre que ha vuelto**

Hacía un frío terrible esa noche en Londres. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente, apilándose en las baquetas y en las copas de los árboles del parque frente a la estación del tren. Los pasos apresurados de una chica apisonaban la nieve que cual alfombra cubría los senderos que llevaban hacia una descuidada fuente de piedra en el extremo más alejado del parque.

Ahí la esperaba alguien. Un alto chico sentado sobre la orilla de la fuente, y un montón de nieve sobre su cabello negro y el abrigo que vestía. La chica sonrió levemente y se apartó un mechón de cabello castaño que cubría su rostro. Se acercó ya más calmada, y lo tomó por el hombro. Él volteó a verla y sonrió, justo como ella lo hacía.

– Tiempo sin verte –, dijo ella.

– Sí… –, hizo una pausa. – Ahora, vayamos.

Él se puso de pie y sacudió la nieve de su cuerpo. Tomó la mano de ella y caminó delante, siguiendo el sendero ya casi invisible de huellas que ella había dejado. La chica lo siguió de cerca. Atravesaron el parque muy rápido, él abriéndole paso a ella con sus enormes pisadas, y cruzaron a la estación. Los andenes estaban abarrotados, lo que era normal dada la hora de la noche. Ellos lograron atravesar la muchedumbre y se aproximaron a un pequeño Café junto a la taquilla de boletos para Edimburgo.

Entraron, y se pusieron cómodos en una de las mesas junto a la vitrina. Una de las meseras se les acercó y les tomó la orden: agua para él, y café para ella. Había una intensa sensación de extraña familiaridad, a pesar de que ambos permanecieron mucho tiempo callados. La orden llegó a la mesa, pero sólo ella llevó el líquido a sus labios. Hacía un frío terrible aun con la calefacción al máximo.

– ¿Llegaste hace mucho? –, preguntó ella, bajando la taza de café.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en fuera del local. Ella se sintió incómoda por un instante, pero se armó de valor y preguntó:

– ¿Cuándo te marcharás de nuevo?

Fue entonces que él la miró a los ojos, y respondió:

– Todavía no.

Y el silencio que sobrevino a eso, fue terriblemente incómodo.

– Por lo menos habrás conseguido que te propusiste –, supuso ella, sobreponiéndose a la incomodidad.

– No, no lo hice –, la contradijo, frunciendo el ceño como al recordar algo desagradable.

– Fueron 10 años –, _amablemente_ le recordó.

– Lo sé –, dijo él, volviendo la mirada a los andenes.

Diez años desde que se marchara… En esta misma estación, por la taquilla de junto y después de tomar un vaso de agua en el mismo Café.

– Estuve 10 años sin saber nada de ti, y sólo sabes responderme monosilábicamente –, repuso ella, enfadada. – ¿Por qué me llamaste, Harry? ¿Por qué a mí de entre todos? ¿Por qué no a Ron, que es, o era, tu mejor amigo?

– Porque te pensé a ti primero –, fue su simple respuesta.

Ella se hundió en la silla con un suspiro de intensa desesperación.

– ¿Y?... ¿A qué has venido si no cumpliste tu cometido? Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no regresarías hasta haberlo hecho.

– Yo no lo recuerdo –, dijo él, regresando su ausente mirada a la muchedumbre.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó, confundida.

– Que no recuerdo nada de ése día… –, se quedó callado un segundo, y luego añadió –: Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué me fui. No recuerdo nada.

Ella en un principio se sorprendió por la seriedad de sus palabras, pero luego lo vio sonreír medio en serio, medio en broma, y frunció el ceño:

– Payaso.

– Gracias –, dijo él, sonriendo más abiertamente.

– Pero ya en serio, ¿por qué regresaste?

Su sonrisa se empequeñeció, hasta convertirse en una sonrisa que implicaba secreto y misterio. En un suave susurro, él le dijo:

– Por una promesa.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pues aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se trataba, tenía el presentimiento de que la involucraba. Sólo un segundo después, ella tartamudeó:

– ¿P-Por una promesa?

– Así es.

Él inspiró profundamente el aire del lugar y se puso de pie; con un profundo sorbo se bebió el vaso con agua completo. Ella apenas se pudo mover, cuando él ya se encontraba a la salida del local.

– ¡Harry! –, lo llamó ella, con todas sus fuerzas.

Por el rabillo del ojo él pudo observar como ella se abalanzaba sobre la puerta del Café, impidiéndole salir de él.

– ¿Por qué huyes?

Harry la miró con extrañeza, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas irónicamente. Con sonrisa extrañada, le dijo:

– ¿Quién huye?

La chica gruñó enfadada, y dijo:

– Tú.

Él guardó silencio un instante.

– Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Ambos abandonaron la estación del tren, abordaron un taxi y mientras tanto se olvidaron de estar en la compañía del otro. Harry seguía con esa extraña mirada ausente que hacía 10 años no tenía; y ella observaba los autos pasar, unos más rápido, otros más lento, pero pensando en algo completamente distinto a Harry… o pensando simplemente en nada.

Había tantas cosas que ella querría preguntarle después de tanto tiempo. ¿Se había casado? ¿Tenía hijos? ¿Alguna prometida, quizás? ¿Qué había hecho todo este tiempo? Ya eran 3 años desde que tuvieron última noticia de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Y lo único que ella y la gran mayoría supieron, es que éste fue asesinado.

Y es por eso que Harry, en su momento, se había marchado… para darle caza.

Por eso, cuando 3 años atrás se enteraron de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, todos, y más que nadie ella, pensaron que él regresaría. Pero no fue así. Harry se esfumó junto al recuerdo de Lord Voldemort y su reinado de terror. Y aunque él fue nombrado héroe y salvador del mundo, jamás un premio de reconocimiento de esos fue entregado en sus manos… siempre alguien más tenía que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, hoy… él la llamó pidiendo que fuera a recibirlo a la estación… ¿Cómo habría podido negarse?

– Hemos llegado –, habló él, con una voz que a ella le pareció inusualmente gruesa.

_¿Dónde estaremos?_, se preguntó ella. Pero tardó poco en darse cuenta que se encontraban frente a una vieja posada muggle, a las afueras de Londres. La fachada estaba bastante descuidada y sucia, pero por alguna razón la hallaba acogedora.

Él entró sin más. Una mujer de mediana edad los recibió en el pequeño mostrador, tras una breve conversación entre Harry y ella, la mujer le entregó las llaves de lo que, suponía, era una de las habitaciones.

Sólo hubo necesidad de subir un piso de escaleras, para llegar a la sorprendentemente acogedora habitación. Ella se sentó sobre la cama, y él se echó en el sofá-cama con el brazo que sostenía la llave, cubriéndole el rostro.

– Bueno, ¿y qué querías mostrarme? –, preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Pues mi habitación –, dijo él. – Por si se te ocurría venir a visitarme; así sabes dónde estoy viviendo.

– ¿Y por qué no en el Caldero Chorreante? Pensé que allí estarías mejor; después de todo, es donde los magos suelen hospedarse…

– Pues no. Yo prefiero aquí –, respondió él, finiquitando el asunto.

– Bueno… –, dijo, e hizo una pausa. – Creo que mejor te dejo,… vendré mañana por la tarde.

Él no dijo nada, pero ella tampoco de movió. En vez, se dejó caer sobre la cama de brazos abiertos, disfrutando abiertamente de su comodidad. Así fue como ella al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Harry se levantó del sofá-cama, y con el cobertor de la cama cubrió a la chica para evitarle un resfrío. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y sacó de ellas dos cosas: su varita y un pequeño sobre blanco. La varita la escondió, para luego sentarse en el sofá-cama. Dejó las gafas sobre una pequeña mesita para café frente a él, y se dispuso a vaciar el sobre blanco sobre ella. Contenía 7 tabletas rojas.

Él suspiró cansado, y tomó una de las tabletas y se la tragó. Su rostro se desfiguró en una horrible mueca de desagrado que pronto desapareció. Se recostó sobre el sofá-cama, mientras miraba la silueta del cuerpo de la chica. Finalmente, y antes de caer rendido, susurró:

– Descansa,… Hermione.


	2. Capítulo 1: El hombre que se marchó

**Remembranzas**

**Capítulo 1: El hombre que se marchó**

Era una sombría tarde de otoño en Alemania, que se hacía notar con los colores dorados que adornaban los árboles y el ambiente…, las hojas que caían lentamente al césped y el cielo que resplandecía con la tenue luz del despasionado sol otoñal. Era la fresca y hermosa tarde del mes de octubre de un año cualquiera.

Pero, desafortunadamente, es poco lo que nos atañe de tan precioso día. Más bien, nos concentraremos en una rústica y austera cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad de Dortmund, cercana a un profundo y espeso bosque al pie de la montaña; y en los dos hombres que fuera de ella se encontraban.

– Muéstrame lo que quiero, Harry Potter –, bramó uno, desafiante. – ¡Ahora, estúpido!

Pero el otro, más bien un chico, permaneció quieto frente a él, aferrado a su varita como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El hombre al darse cuenta de esto, hizo una terrible mueca de enfado y lo atacó. Con solo blandir su varita en un breve movimiento, el pobre chico salió despedido en dirección al bosque, hasta perderse de vista en la oscuridad que reinaba.

El hombre supo que se había detenido, cuando lo escuchó gemir de dolor. Todavía más enfadado, caminó hacia él, adentrándose en el bosque. Lo encontró al pie de un firme tronco con la cabeza sangrándole profusamente. Hizo otra mueca, esta vez de fastidio.

– Te dije que me lo mostrarás, Harry –, replicó el hombre, a la escena. – Esto te ha pasado por estúpido… Maldito chiquillo.

El hombre se giró y emprendió la vuelta hacia la cabaña, pensando lo absurdo de la situación. Sin embargo, pocos pasos después de iniciada la marcha, se detuvo y le dijo:

– Es increíble como tantos meses de entrenamiento han servido para nada –, aseveró, e hizo una pausa. – Aún recuerdo la resolución con la que me pediste que te entrenara… Con qué convicción lo hiciste. Y yo pensé, '¡Por fin he encontrado un discípulo digno, demonios!'.

Se volteó para verlo de reojo; el chico seguía sin levantar el rostro del suelo.

– Ahora veo con claridad que me equivoqué –, aseveró con voz dura e implacable. – Me arrepiento de haberte tenido de discípulo –, recalcó. – Eres libre de largarte, estúpido.

El chico entonces sí levantó el rostro, que estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

– Maestro… –, murmuró dolido consigo mismo, por verse incapaz de cumplirle a su mentor.

– No vuelvas a llamarme así, chiquillo –, fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de reanudar la marcha.

El chico, Harry Potter, vio cómo su mentor se alejaba cada vez más, y con él la última esperanza de lograr aquello por lo que tanto luchaba, aquello que tanto anhelaba… Aquello por lo que había abandonado todo…

Así pues, las memorias de aquella primavera en que dejó todo atrás para partir tras su destino, fueron evocadas por su mente y alma, sin que el pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo…

---

Era la primavera luego de la primera aparición de Voldemort en público. Hacía meses, luego de los sucesos que acontecieron durante su 5to año escolar, e incluso el 4to con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry se había encontrado en la disyuntiva que lo obligaba a tomar una pronta decisión: enfrentar su destino, o huirle esperando un milagro… que sabía no llegaría.

Él, además, sabía no contaba con el apoyo de nadie para emprender semejante empresa; unos por miedo a su vida, y otros justificándose en su corta edad. Así, que determinó buscar ayuda en alguien más. ¿Pero en quién?

La última mañana de la primavera de ese año, Harry decidió que más no podía esperarse. Aprovechando el despiste de aquellos que lo custodiaban, los eludió oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad… Y avanzó con paso resuelto hacia la estación de Londres, a bordo de su Saeta de Fuego; siempre cubierto con su capa.

Al llegar, compró un boleto en la línea de tren que más lejos lo llevara, con destino Edimburgo. Y luego, se sentó a esperar la llamada para el tren en un Café que había junto a la taquilla de boletos. Al acercársele una joven mesera, lo único que ordenó fue un vaso con agua. Bien fría.

Se deleitó con el pasar de la gente, apresurada o agobiada ante la expectativa de perder su tren. Era vida. En su más pura expresión. Gente que iba a trabajar, a visitar a un pariente o simplemente a vacaciones. Gente a la que valía la pena proteger, a la que su destino le imperaba proteger. Gente por la que él lo iba a arriesgar todo… Por la que se marcharía para quizás nunca volver.

La puerta del Café se abrió con brusquedad, lo que provocó que Harry volteara preparado para huir. Sin embargo, se relajó al ver que se trataba de Hermione, quien más agitada y exaltada no podía estar.

– ¡Harry Potter! –, exclamó ella, una vez delante de él. – ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Harry sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en meses.

– A enfrentar mi destino.

Ya más calmada, Hermione se sentó frente a él. La mesera, muy espléndida, se le acercó y le tomó la orden. Para ella un café bien cargado.

– Me sorprendió que me llamaras –, le dijo, para luego regañarlo –: Si ibas a escapar eso no fue muy inteligente.

Al hablar, Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose más a ella.

– Te equivocas –, le corrigió –, la Orden poco sabe de aparatos muggle. Contactarte por teléfono fue lo más inteligente.

– Pude haberte delatado –, replicó, rehusándose a perder.

– Pero sabía que no harías –, dijo él, muy seguro, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella desvío la mirada hacia los andenes, no pudiendo sostener la intensidad con que él la miraba.

– ¿Tanto confías en mí?

– Sí.

El café de ella llegó a la mesa. Bien caliente. Ella lo bebió enseguida, teniendo cuidado de no quemarse, mientras mantenía su vista fija fuera.

– ¿Por qué a mí?

– No quería irme sin decir adiós.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos.

– ¿No planeas volver?

Él meditó su respuesta por unos segundos, antes de decir:

– Me gustaría… Pero no sé cuándo ni si verdaderamente lo haré –, hizo otra pausa. – Sólo sé que será una vez logré lo que me propongo… Una vez Voldemort haya desaparecido.

Las lágrimas que llenaron los ojos de Hermione, fueron visiblemente notables para Harry.

– Promete que volverás –, dijo ella, con la voz ahogada.

Justo en ese momento, por los altoparlantes anunciaron la salida del tren con destino a Edimburgo en los próximos minutos. Harry se puso de pie y bebió su vaso de agua con un gran sorbo.

– Hora de irme –, le dijo.

Y se encaminó hacia a la puerta. Lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Hermione, quien permaneció inmóvil, mientras veía a través del cristal como Harry se alejaba cada vez más de ella,… de todos.

Finalmente, cuando ya casi se había perdido en la muchedumbre, ella corrió tras él. Volvieron a llamar al abordaje del tren, y la desesperación en Hermione se acrecentó, creyendo que no lo alcanzaría a ver antes de partir. Así fue como llegó al andén del tren de Harry, con el corazón en la mano. Sin embargo, no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Hermione sintió como de sus ojos caían y caían lágrimas sin parar. ¡Harry no podía irse así sin más!

– Hermione –, dijo una voz masculina tras ella.

– ¡Harry!

Ella quiso voltearse, pero dos brazos la abrazaron por detrás, impidiéndoselo. Definitivamente era Harry. Él recostó su barbilla sobre el hombre de ella, transmitiéndole la paz y la calma que lo inundaban.

– Promete que volverás –, le suplicó ella de nuevo.

– Sabes que no puedo hacer eso –, respondió él, en su oído.

Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza.

– Entonces no te vayas –, dijo ella, sintiéndose impotente.

Harry acarició su cuello con sus labios, haciendo que Hermione temblara otra vez. Y la beso justo en él, sin pensarlo y sin dudarlo.

– Hasta siempre –, susurró en su oído, y deshizo el abrazo.

El tren comenzó su andar al tiempo que Hermione sintió el frío de la soledad invadirla. Alcanzó a ver como Harry corría raudo tras el tren, y en el último momento se hacía con la baranda de uno de los vagones, y subía.

Un pestañeo después el tren se había ido, y Harry con él.

---

_Primer día de viaje…_

No sé cómo saqué valor para hacer eso. Me siento vivo, más vivo que nunca. ¿Qué habrá pensado Hermione de mí? A lo mejor seré un pervertido para ella… Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga. ¡Pero es que lo deseaba tanto! Regresaré… Regresaré a tu lado. Esa es mi promesa silenciosa, Hermione.

Miro a través del cristal de la ventana, y reconozco los pastizales que junto al tren se muestran, pues es el mismo curso que se toma para ir a Hogwarts… mi amado colegio. Sin embargo, esta vez no tengo la menor idea de qué haré una vez llegue. Quizás iré a una biblioteca e investigaré. Ahora que lo pienso, esto de marcharse ya no parece tan buena idea como al principio.

_Segundo día de viaje…_

Ir a la biblioteca no sirvió de nada. Supongo que habrá sido porque se trataba de una muggle… Si Hermione estuviera aquí de seguro ya habría retado mi ignorancia. Lástima que no esté. Con ella todo hubiera sido más fácil.

Hoy tengo pensado ir al área mágica de la ciudad. Si bien corro el riesgo de ser reconocido, es lo único que me queda por hacer. Aunque trataré de pasar desapercibido con la ayuda de mi capa… Que probablemente no será suficiente si hay alguien con un ojo mágico, o con extraordinarias habilidades mágicas.

_Tercer día de viaje…_

Desde el primer día opté por alojarme en una cueva que hay a las afueras de la ciudad, algo así como lo que Sirius hizo. No obstante, ahora puedo comprender por qué Sirius prefería usar su forma animaga para dormir… Hace un frío espantoso por las noches.

Mi viaje al área mágica fue totalmente improductivo. Todos temen decir o hacer algo que desate la ira de Voldemort sobre el pueblo. Comprensible, pero bastante cobarde a mi entender. Finalmente comienzo a darme cuenta que aquí en Inglaterra es poco probable que encuentre algo de utilidad… Principalmente por ese miedo que tiene la gente. Además de que corro más riego de ser atrapado aquí, que en otro país…

_Cuarto día de viaje…_

Lo he decidido. Mañana me marcho para Suecia. Según recuerdo de las pocas clases de Historia de la Magia en las que estuve despierto, el profesor nos habló de un pequeño poblado mágico a las afueras Helsingborg que desde siempre ha combatido la Magia Negra. Espero encontrar ayuda en ese lugar.

El viaje será duro, pero también decidí que lo haría en mi Saeta de Fuego. Si descanso sólo lo suficiente, y viajo al límite, llegaré en menos de tres días. Así habrá menos oportunidad de ser atrapado, pues estoy seguro que Dumbledore ya debe haber puesto Bretaña de cabeza para encontrarme. Afortunadamente, sé que puedo confiar en Hermione.

_Sexto día de viaje…_

Decidirme por viajar en escoba, fue estúpido… He de admitir. Más de una vez casi pierdo la capa de mi padre, y otro montón más casi caigo de la escoba por los fuertes vientos. Mi cuerpo ha sufrido terriblemente; en especial mi piel, que por la fricción con el aire está toda cuarteada y llena de llagas. ¡Como duele, demonios!

Me encuentro casi al final del camino, por fortuna. Así, espero encontrar algo con qué curar mis heridas al llegar al pueblo. Es una pena que no pueda usar magia, por el peligro que representa. Es probable que fuera atrapado enseguida.

_Décimo día de viaje…_

Por fin he llegado al pueblo. Me ha tomado mucho más de lo pensaba, casi seis días. Fue un error no tener en cuenta el clima y las heridas que podía sufrir mi cuerpo… Que son bastante graves, aunque me cueste aceptarlo. Parece que tendré que buscar atención médica, a pesar del peligro que representa.

Por ahora me escondo en una cueva (otra vez, para mi desgracia), a las afueras del pueblo. Temo morir de hipotermia esta noche. El clima aquí es mucho más frío que en Inglaterra. Pero debo correr el riesgo, no tengo de otra.

_Décimo primer día de viaje…_

La noche de ayer fue horrible. Las llagas en mi cuerpo escocían terriblemente, y el frío fue casi insoportable para mí; tanto, que en algún momento creí que moriría. Fue horrible. Extraño a Hermione. Sé que si ella estuviera aquí, algo se le ocurriría para salir de este aprieto. También extraño a Ron, y sus bromas que de seguro habrían alegrado mi día.

Ahora me es imposible salir, fuera llueve sin parar y mi cuerpo no lo resistiría. Últimamente he estado deseando que me encuentren y me lleven a casa. No quiero morir. Temo morir y verme incapaz de cumplir mi destino. Yo no puedo morir… Algo tengo que hacer.

_Décimo octavo día de viaje…_

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que llegué aquí. Mis heridas nada que sanan, y más hambriento no podría estar. No ha parado de llover en todo este tiempo… Increíble. Parece que estoy condenado a morir en esta cueva.

Alguna que otra vez me he arrastrado fuera para beber un poco de agua, pero nada más. Ojalá alguien más utilizara esta cueva, y me encontrara. En mi estado, aunque dejara de llover, me sería imposible marchar.

_Vigésimo día de viaje…_

Fuera ha dejado de llover. Pero ahora eso ya da igual. Voy a morir, y sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Lloro por las noches ante mi inevitable fin, y pienso en lo estúpido que fue marcharme solo… ¿Por qué habré sido tan testarudo?

No quiero resignarme a dejar que todo termine, tengo que hacer algo… ¿Pero qué? Ya no me quedan fuerzas, y el dolor es insoportable. No puedo moverme y pedir ayuda, sería inútil… Definitivamente estoy perdido.

_Vigésimo segundo día de viaje…_

Anoche soñé algo extraño. Tan extraño que me ha dado fuerzas para seguir adelante. He conseguido arrastrarme fuera de la cueva, y alejarme bastante de ella en dirección al pueblo. He dejado mi amada Saeta de Fuego, y sólo cargo mi varita. Espero poder regresar por ella luego.

El que Hermione me retara en el sueño por no hacer mi tarea de Pociones, ha servido de algo. Y río al pensar en ello. El camino principal que lleva al pueblo está cerca. Una vez allí, las probabilidades de que me encuentren serán altas. Sólo espero que no sea alguien de la Orden.

_Vigésimo tercer día de viaje…_

Ha comenzado a llover de nuevo, y cada vez con más fuerza. Ya estoy en el camino, pero no ha servido de nada. Parece que nadie suele ir al pueblo por aquí… Y yo que pensaba que era el principal.

Ya casi he perdido el sentido, y me extraña no haber perdido la cordura ya. Incluso oigo los pasos de alguien acercarse, cuando sé que es imposible. Tan imposible que la sombra de la figura se materializa a mis ojos. ¿Quién será?...

_ i Trigésimo quinto día de viaje…_

Por fin he recobrado la consciencia. He estado casi dos semanas inconsciente, según me ha dicho el hombre que me encontró. Eso, si mis cálculos son correctos, significa que hace más de un mes que me marché de Inglaterra.

La Diosa de la Fortuna ha estado conmigo, dijo el hombre, un poco más y habría muerto. Y más, he pensado yo, porque usted ha resultado no ser un miembro de la Orden. Mejor todavía, el hombre luchó contra Voldemort durante la primera guerra… Ojalá consiga la información que necesito de él.

_Cuadragésimo noveno día de viaje…_

No ha sido hasta hoy que he podido levantarme de la cama, ya fuerte y sano físicamente. Además, he ido a recoger mi amada Saeta de Fuego que gracias a algún poder divino estaba intacta.

Una vez he regresado a casa de John, el hombre que me cuidó, le hablé claro y le dije quién era y qué buscaba allí. Al principio se mostró reacio, pero mi cicatriz terminó por convencerlo. Habló y habló sin parar sobre la primera guerra, mientras yo lo escuchaba atentamente. Según dijo, perdió a toda su familia a manos de los mortífagos y pronto se uniría al grupo contra Voldemort que se formaba en el pueblo.

Finalmente, y después de cenar, me habló de un hombre que vivía a las afueras de Dortmund, Theodore Andrew, quien se decidía poseía un enorme poder… Incluso capaz de rivalizar con el de Dumbledore o Voldemort. Apenas era un rumor, pero era la única pista que tenía, así que me dispuse a seguirla.

_Quincuagésimo día de viaje…_

John muy amablemente me facilitó una pomada para las heridas que podría ocasionar mi viaje en la Saeta de Fuego, así como una buena dotación de comida. Al marcharme, lo último que pude escuchar de él fue, 'Ahí va la última esperanza del mundo. Qué la Diosa de la Fortuna lo acompañe'.

Qué real se me hizo la responsabilidad de cumplir mi destino luego de escucharlo. Tomé el mango de mi Saeta de Fuego, y me dirigí hacia Alemania… Dortmund y Theodore Andrew me esperaban. Cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir mi destino.

_Sexagésimo día de viaje…_

Me tomó más de lo planeado llegar a Dortmund, principalmente por mi desconocimiento sobre las regiones del país. Después de todo, descubrí que el sentido común no basta. Un buen mapa siempre es necesario. La comida y la medicina que John me brindó, me han sido más que útiles, y le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello.

Luego de mi mala experiencia como navegante, aquí me encuentro, a la puerta de la que espero sea la cabaña de Theodore Andrew. Llevo más de media hora tocando a la puerta, pero nadie me responde. Sin embargo, no dejaré que un pequeño inconveniente como ese merme mi voluntad. Ya he pasado mucho como para permitir eso.

Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se ha abierto justo antes de que la golpeara por enésima vez… ¿Qué me esperará una dentro?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N. del A.: **Ante todo, primero unas aclaraciones:

- Esta historia será corta, porque así fue concebida: para contar algo, y no extendernos eternamente en ello.

- La cantidad de capítulos ya está definida, y la escribo sobre la marcha. Serán 4 más el prólogo y el epílogo.

- En la historia se hará mención y alusión a una posible relación entre Harry y Hermione, quienes no puedan soportar esto por favor abstenerse de leer.

- Los hechos ocurridos en 6to libro no son tomados en consideración. Además, esta historia no se concentrará en la depresión pos 5to libro que para algunos debía sufrir Harry.

- Nada de esto me pertenece, y todo es de la autora de los libros. Esto lo hago por mera diversión y alivio de estrés.

Por último aclarar que trataré de terminar la historia a la mayor brevedad, para evitar las eternas esperas por actualización. A todos los que han leído hasta aquí, y a aquellos que me seguirán a lo largo de esto, muchísimas gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leerme.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Capítulo 2: El hombre y su Maestro

**Remembranzas**

**Capítulo 2: El hombre y su Maestro**

– Y bien, chiquillo, ¿qué buscas aquí? – le preguntó un hombre, no bien Harry entró en la cabaña.

El interior presentaba el mismo tosco y rudo aspecto, que el hombre frente a Harry; de cabello cano, barba de años y fuerte contextura. Lo único que denotaba una pizca de inteligencia en él, eran sus sabios ojos grisáceos, que hablaban de cientos de invaluables experiencias. Harry frotó sus sudadas manos, acusando el nerviosismo que sentía.

– Busco un mentor, señor –, respondió más seguro de que lo pensó. Y luego, se arriesgó a adivinar –: Lo busco a usted, señor: Theodore Andrew.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

– Sabes como me llamo, chiquillo.

– Sí, señor –, dijo, agradeciendo al cielo haber encontrado al hombre correcto.

Theodore Andrew se puso de pie, y le señaló la salida.

– Bien harás en marcharte, chiquillo –, casi le ordenó. – No hay nada que yo pueda enseñarte.

De pronto la cabaña se volvió un espantoso y frío lugar; un lugar en el que en balde la chimenea y su tenue luz, iluminaban y calentaban. Sin embargo, Harry jamás se iría de allí hasta que Theodore Andrew le enseñara algo…; aunque sólo fuera una de las valiosas experiencias que fácilmente podía leer en sus ojos.

– No, señor. Se equivoca –, le contradijo. – Sí hay cosas que usted puede enseñarme. Lo veo en sus ojos, señor. Yo sé que sí.

El hombre continuó señalando la salida, sin mermar su ahínco un segundo. Pero Harry hizo lo contrario, se sentó en una de las rústicas sillas que había en la estancia.

– No me iré –, aseguró. – Al menos no hasta que aprenda algo de usted.

Entonces el rostro del hombre se desfiguró una horrible mueca de enfado, mientras dejaba de señalar la salida de la cabaña.

– Estúpido chiquillo –, masculló entre dientes. – Eres un maldito testarudo.

Harry sonrió un poco.

– Ya me lo han dicho infinidad de veces, señor Andrew.

Theodore chistó entre dientes, y se sentó en su silla frente al fuego. Sin mirarlo, le dijo:

– Sabes, chiquillo, si quisiera, en cualquier momento podría sacarte a la fuerza de mi propiedad. Y nadie me lo reprocharía.

Harry se tensó considerablemente ante la perspectiva, y se maldijo por no tener su varita en las manos. El viejo Andrew sonrió macabramente al verlo nervioso.

– Pero no lo haré, chiquillo –, dijo, y mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa agregó –: Todavía no.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo lugar entre ambos.

– Por ahora me interesa más saber el porqué de tu visita –, repuso, girándose para verlo a la cara. Pero al ver que Harry se quedaba callado, le dijo –: Pues bien, empieza a cantar, chiquillo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

– Ya se lo dije –, empezó. – Vengo a buscar un mentor.

– Eso ya lo sé, estúpido –, le regañó, fastidiado. – Quiero saber por qué buscas un mentor.

La respuesta bailó en los labios de Harry por unos segundos de duda.

– Pretendo destruir a Voldemort.

Los ojos del hombre se desorbitaron de la impresión.

– ¿Cómo dices, chiquillo?

Ya más seguro de sí mismo, Harry repitió:

– Yo, Harry Potter, pretendo acabar con Voldemort de una vez y por todas.

El enfado del hombre fue tal, que Harry creyó que de un momento a otro estallaría. Lo vio empuñar la varita, y tras un breve movimiento, se sintió volar por los aires… Atravesando la puerta, y golpeándose terriblemente contra una pila de leña. El señor Andrew apenas salió, antes de azotar la puerta de su casa.

Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y palpó la tibieza de su sangre. ¡_Demonios!_, pensó. _La he cagado_.

El dolor en la cabeza era insoportable, pero aun así Harry se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento pero resuelto hacia la puerta. Sacando fuerzas de su voluntad interior, comenzó a golpear la puerta una y otra vez. Ahora el enfadado era él.

– ¡Ábrame, maldita sea! ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto! ¡No ve que me ha hecho daño! ¡Demonios, si hasta estoy sangrando!

Pero por más que Harry golpeó la puerta, una vez tras otra, el viejo Andrew jamás le respondió; ni una vez en toda la noche. Harry llamó a la puerta hasta que sus fuerzas le traicionaron cerca del amanecer. Antes de caer rendido por el cansancio, dijo:

– Maldito viejo, no me iré de aquí hasta que me tome por discípulo.

Aunque Harry creyó que Theodore Andrew no le había escuchado, la realidad era todo lo opuesto. Harry se quedó dormido al pie de la puerta, justo cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte.

---

Harry despertó dos días después sobre una manta en el suelo de la estancia de la cabaña del viejo Andrew. Notó que tenía la cabeza vendada, y que el sangrado ya había cesado; aunque el fuerte dolor en la cabeza persistía.

– Por fin has despertado, chiquillo –, dijo el viejo Andrew desde su silla frente al fuego. – Eres mucho más débil de lo que aparentas –, se mofó.

Harry frunció el entrecejo hondamente.

– Después de ese golpe cualquiera habría quedado en mi estado –, se justificó.

El viejo Andrew sólo sonrió por respuesta. Se levantó de la silla con la varita en la mano, y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cabaña. Sin embargo, antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, volteó la cabeza y dijo:

– ¿Qué esperas, estúpido? –, preguntó, fastidiado. – Tu primera lección espera.

Los ojos se Harry se abrieron enormes. Casi no podía creerlo. Pero rápidamente se puso de pie y lo alcanzó a la salida. No importó siquiera el mareo que sintió por levantarse tan rápido.

– Muchas gracias, señor Andrew –, dijo, y apenado agregó –: Usted disculpe mi…

El viejo hizo otra mueca de fastidio.

– Con maestro bastará –, le interrumpió. – Ahora andando.

Harry sonrió ante la perspectiva.

– Sí, maestro.

---

A lo largo de 16 meses Harry fue golpeado, torturado, maltratado y pulverizado de cualquier forma imaginable e inimaginable. Theodore Andrew era despiadado y enajenado del dolor no propio. A veces, incluso, parecía disfrutar haciéndolo. Pequeños atisbos de demencia.

No obstante, Harry aprendió más de magia con él en ese corto tiempo, que en 5 años de estudio en Hogwarts. Negra y Blanca. Pues, como aprendió bajo su tutela, la diferencia únicamente estaba en cómo se les utilizaba. Aunque, como bien sabría después, puras no serían sus intenciones.

Con el paso del tiempo las lecciones dieron sus frutos, y poco a poco las desiguales batallas, más bien masacres, se convirtieron en duelos de igual a igual con el mismo resultado: el viejo Andrew siempre vencía. Harry al principio lo adjudicaba a la experiencia de la que, al contrario de su mentor, él carecía. Sin embargo, más tarde sabría la amarga verdad, y se enfrentaría a una temible decisión.

Desafortunadamente, el día de tomar aquella decisión, llegó más pronto de la que ambos, discípulo y mentor, habrían deseado. Una fría mañana otoñal del mes de octubre, Harry advirtió una extraña actitud en su mentor; cuyo desenvolvimiento era más tosco y frío que de costumbre.

– Harry.

_¿Qué?_, pensó. _¿Ya no más 'chiquillo'?_

– ¿Maestro?

– Salgamos, hay algo de lo que quiero conversarte.

El clima helado era claro indicio de la llegada del invierno, si bien todavía eran visibles signos otoñales. Harry se abrazó a sí mismo, para refugiarse del intenso tiempo. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la pila de leña que estaba no muy lejos de la cabaña. El viejo andrew se sentó sobre ella, pero Harry prefirió mantenerse de pie.

Theodore encendió su vieja pipa, y luego de varias bocanadas, dijo:

– Supongo que más de una vez te has preguntado por qué siempre soy el vencedor de nuestros duelos.

Harry asintió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. El viejo volvió a darle otra aspirada a su pipa, y mientras dejaba escapar el humo, continuó:

– Si bien posees la habilidad, la técnica y el poder para vencerme, careces de algo esencial.

– ¿Experiencia? –, se aventuró Harry.

El viejo Andrew rió abiertamente al escucharlo. Harry se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

– No, chiquillo –, dijo, sonriendo. – La experiencia es algo fácilmente superable por el poder y la astucia.

Finalmente dio una última gran aspirada a su pipa antes de apagarla, y llegar a lo importante de la charla.

– Tú, chiquillo, no tienes alma de asesino –, dijo. – A diferencia de mí, tú jamás has matado conscientemente a alguien… He allí nuestra principal y más grande diferencia.

Harry tragó grueso.

– ¿Maestro?

– La verdad es, chiquillo, que así jamás conseguirás destruir a Voldemort. Un hombre que no sólo ha asesinado a cientos de magos, sino que ha disfrutado haciéndolo.

Harry tardó sólo unos segundos en procesar la información, y casi concluir certeramente lo que su mentor tenía pensado.

– ¿Pretende usted que mate a alguien?

El viejo Andrew sonrió de medio lado.

– Mejor aún –, dijo, e hizo una pausa. – Pretendo que me mates a mí.

---

Harry recobró el conocimiento cuando el sol ya se había puesto, y las estrellas adornaban el firmamento. Esa noche no había Luna, el frío era mayor al de noches anteriores. El rostro de Harry estaba empapado en lágrimas. ¿Por qué no había podido hacerlo? Tenía que. Era la única forma que había.

_Asesinar a un hombre con el alma tan corrompida como Voldemort, requiere de un hombre igual de corrupto, pero por los ideales correctos._

– Maestro…

_El arte matar se aprende, y es lo que yo he estado enseñándote. Pero hasta no haber matado, no lograrás perfeccionarlo. Yo necesito ser asesinado para salvar el mundo._

Pero él no podía. Le resultaba imposible asesinar a su mentor, al hombre que le tanto había dado. ¿Cómo mantendría el juicio luego de esto? Se volvería demente incluso antes de poder acabar con Voldemort.

_Bien podrías asesinar a un mortífago o dos. Pero aún así, te resultaría difícil empuñar tu varita por tercera vez. Tú naturaleza te lo impediría… Tú apoyas la vida, chiquillo, por eso luchas._

Entonces ¿por qué lo había abandonado todo? ¿Para qué dejó a Hermione ese día en el andén? ¿De qué servía tanto sacrificio? Era su destino.

_Así como yo asesiné a mi maestro, es tu deber asesinarme a mí. Si bien sé que mi legado morirá contigo, pues hallo improbable que sea enseñado por ti a otros._

_Hazme sentir orgulloso desde el más allá, chiquillo. Mátame, y dale una mejor vida a este miserable mundo. Líbralos de la escoria, y dale valor a la vida de este pobre viejo._

– Lo haré, maestro. Honraré sus enseñanzas.

Harry se enjugó las lágrimas, y mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, su rostro adquirió una temeraria expresión. Para él la prueba de fuego había llegado. Era ahora o nunca. Empuñó su varita, y con paso firme salió del bosque.

---

El viejo Andrew se hallaba sobre la pila de leña con su pipa en la boca; fumando apaciblemente, preparado para finiquitar el asunto. Harry lo vio inmediatamente puso pie fuera del bosque.

– Maestro.

– Chiquillo estúpido –, replicó, apagando su pipa. – Espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

Harry lo miró determinado a conseguirlo.

– Sí, maestro.

– Bien –, dijo, mostrándose complacido –; porque si no me matas… Yo te mataré –, aseveró.

– Lo comprendo.

Theodore guardó su pipa, y empuñó su varita.

– Que así sea.

El viejo hizo un breve movimiento con su varita, y una ráfaga de viento azotó contra Harry, quien la recibió inmóvil. El viento cesó.

– Parece que vas en serio –, dijo Andrew, sonriendo como un enano.

– Y usted parece que va de broma –, replicó Harry, manteniendo la calma.

Otro movimiento, y esta vez la varita de Andrew disparó un haz de luz blanca. Harry lo esquivó, y corrió directamente hacia su maestro, quien volvía a azotarlo con ráfagas de viento.

Harry recibió todos los impactos, pero en última instancia la ráfaga fue tan fuerte que salió despedido por los aires, hacia las estrellas.

– Estúpido chiquillo.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

– Estúpido maestro.

El viejo Andrew sólo tuvo tiempo de distinguir el resplandor del haz que lo golpeó. Esta vez fue su cabeza la que sangró por los troncos de leña. Harry cayó de cuclillas en suelo, siempre apuntando a su maestro.

– Se ha confiado.

– Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, maldito chiquillo.

El viejo levantó la cabeza sonriendo, y con un rápido movimiento de varita logró hacer volar los leños hacia Harry. _Mierda, _pensó_. La cagué otra vez. _Todos le golpearon, lanzándolo violentamente contra el suelo; y los troncos sobre él.

– La experiencia impera, ¿no es así, chiquillo?

Los leños estallaron del cuerpo de Harry, despedidos por una fuera mayor y sobrenatural. Él se levantó apoyándose sobre su rodilla. Llevaba su varita firmemente sostenida con su mano izquierda. Centró su mirada en el viejo: sus ojos destellaban un fuego intenso que provenía del alma.

– Estás furioso, chiquillo –, sonrió. – Eso me gusta.

El viejo Andrew blandió su varita y nuevamente envió ráfagas de viento sobre el cuerpo de Harry, que esta vez no sólo golpearon su cuerpo. Sendas llagas se formaron cada vez que el viento lo tocó… En sus brazos, en sus piernas, en su rostro. Pero Harry no retrocedió; justo como antes avanzó directo hacia su maestro.

– Estúpido,… Siempre estúpido.

Como si blandiera una espada, Andrew dio un salvaje sablazo con su varita logrando que viento cortara el tórax y abdomen de Harry; concibiendo una profunda herida. Sólo entonces Harry se detuvo; pero el ardor de sus ojos no disminuyó. La sangre brotaba a borbotones de las heridas, manchando el césped y su ropa.

_No bajes la guardia, chiquillo. El momento en que te distraigas significará tu muerte. Haz todo lo contrario. Intimida a tu rival, y aprovecha su distracción. Aniquílalo._

Harry apenas alzó su mano izquierda, y un torrente de llamas se disparó de su varita. No tardó en azotarlo contra el viejo. Viento contra Fuego. Las llamas parecían ceder contra la ferocidad de la ráfaga que las contrarrestaba. Harry perdería de seguir así.

_Aprovecha cualquier ventaja sobre tu rival, no importa qué tan deshonrosa sea. Ten siempre presente que él no dudará en hacerlo de tratarse el caso contrario. Un duelo no sólo es una batalla de magia. Jamás lo olvides._

Los ojos de Harry ardieron con intensidad sin igual. Y la fuerza de la llamarada también se acrecentó. El viento comenzó a ceder de a poco, y el viejo Andrew a retroceder sobre sus pasos. Era el poder que habitaba en Harry, la intensidad de la llama de su magia.

_Poder sobre experiencia; juventud sobre ancianidad, chiquillo. Nunca te contengas. Muéstrales a tus enemigos lo poderoso que eres, pero no te excedas en el espectáculo. Siempre guarda lo mejor para el final._

La llamarada se interrumpió por un instante. Harry tomó impulso y saltó con todo lo que tenía, ayudado con su varita. Las ráfagas surcaron el espacio, rozando sus talones. El salto fue altísimo, y aprovechando esa altura giró como torbellino de aire y empezó el descenso; luego, la llamarada se reanudó.

_Jamás olvides esto: quien tenga el terreno alto, gana. Y si no lo tienes, chiquillo, pues créalo tú mismo. Usa la cabeza y piensa en algo. Ganarás seguro._

Las ráfagas de viento apenas tocaban su cuerpo, mientras que la velocidad de caída le abrió una ventana. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Harry dirigió la llamarada hacia allí, y…

– El maldito chiquillo recuerda bien todo lo que le enseñé –, masculló el viejo entre dientes, con una mueca macabra en el rostro. – Será un buen asesino, sin duda.

Las llamas bañaron el cuerpo de Theodore Andrew. Era un magno espectáculo; espléndido como las llamas devoraban todo a su paso: el césped, los leños que estaban cerca,… Quemaban la piel y carne del cuerpo de su mentor. Una danza dorada que entretenía los ardientes ojos de Harry; les daba esos destellos de demencia que todo asesino necesita.

_Matarme a mí, afectará tu alma gloriosamente. La hará creerse, sentirse capaz de acabar con la vida de cualquiera. Juro que jamás titubearás a la hora de asesinar a alguien más. Serás el asesino perfecto. El Salvador del mundo forjado a la perfección. Y yo seré tu creador._

Las llamas se extinguieron; aunque el césped y los leños continuaban consumiéndose. Harry cayó de pie y bajó su varita. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo, pero cada vez con menor intensidad. La luz de las estrellas brillaba en las lágrimas que bañaban su intensa mirada y su rostro. Había un fuerte olor a sangre en el aire. Era la muerte que acechaba.

En el ojo de la llamarada estaba el cuerpo de Theodore Andrew, todavía con vida. Aun en desventaja el viejo había logrado protegerse lo suficiente como para sobrevivir el ataque. Aunque sin importar qué, su destino sería morir.

– ¡Muéstramelo ahora, Harry! –, gritó con todo lo que tenía. – ¡Ahora, demonios!

_Es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido bajo estas circunstancias, Harry. Habría sido divertido de la otra forma, estoy seguro. Fue un placer tenerte como discípulo... Ahora hazme orgulloso, estúpido._

Harry blandió su varita por última vez contra el viejo Andrew. La muerte llegó.

– Hasta siempre, maestro.

Un resplandor verde los cegó… Y sesgó la vida de Theodore Andrew. Para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N. del A.: **Hemos llegado al ecuador, más no el clímax, de la historia. Llevo un buen ritmo de escritura, así que creo que podré terminar esto antes de mediados de diciembre. Eso es todo. A todos los que leen, muchas gracias.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


End file.
